


What a tragedy. For you.

by Rainwater_Apothecary



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Multi, god I'm gay, protect my baby mishims
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 13:25:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainwater_Apothecary/pseuds/Rainwater_Apothecary
Summary: In a world where the world knows The Phantom Thieves, Goro, Kurusu, and Mishima go out for drinks and meet up with some old 'friends'.





	What a tragedy. For you.

“It’s almost amusing how the hierarchal system of Japanese public schools have failed you both.” The detective rested his chin on the back of one gloved hand. 

Beneath the genial glow of the tiny restaurant’s low ceiling, three boys sat in a booth chatting after finishing their meal. The boy with the longest hair sat sipping a coffee. Akira covered his grin with a finger and watched his friend destroy.

“What? Are you calling me a fool?”

“I’m not calling you intelligent.” He took a sip. “Nor particularly cultured if you don’t recognize myself, either.”

Akira tried not to snigger. He was failing horribly and Mishima just looked between his boyfriends and his old classmates in mounting distress. 

“Guys, maybe-“

“Oh, zero, you are there. Couldn’t see you.”

Akechi sighed.

“Kurusu, you understand the point I am reaching, correct?”

Akira could only nod as his chuckles made his lips twitch behind his demurely placed hand. The detective sighed.

“Did no one tell you that the smart ones end up more successful than the bullies who stick to the same tired routine with the same mind-numbing associates?” 

The bullies looked confused. Brushing some of his surplus hair behind one ear, the brunette motioned to his shorter boyfriend. 

“Didn’t you know? Yuuki is the PR director of a group of local celebrities. Even I, myself, have made television appearances.” 

The bullies looked from one face to the next as the three lounged in the booth. A dark, lanky youth with curly hair on one side, Mishima and the apparent celebrity on the other. 

“Wait...” The gears clicked.

“Y-you’re Akira! Shit!”

“Oh damn and you’re that one investigator! My sister won’t shut up about you!”

Their leader narrowed his eyes at the confused PR director. 

Akichi rested one hand on his lover’s shoulder and didn’t break eye contact. 

“Amazing. Signs of life.” All eyes snapped to the leader of the phantom thieves as he slouched into his booth to rest one foot against that of his moon. Yuuki jumped a little at the contact but gave the boy a smile that shot straight through the gay man with the glasses. 

“Um. Well.” 

“I won’t tell that you made a fool of yourselves in the middle of a restaurant if you won’t.” 

Shamed, the trio turned away and dragged their feet in defeat. 

“Thanks guys.” The shorter teen blushed and his boy moved his hand from his shoulder to rest on Mishima’s thigh.

“Any time.” His smile closed his eyes because of his high cheekbones and both boys’ fingers twitched to brush his hair away from those eyes.

“Yeah, I know a guy.” At their leader’s comment Mishima’s eyes alit and the detective sighed in long-suffering. The thief smiled disarmingly as his previous foil rolled his eyes. 

Mishima’s giggle was all worth it. 

Even if the three were about to get back into the constant debate of whether Akira’s job was the most advisable. Joker had no opinion one way or the other anymore, just that he did what lined up with his own heart and morals. It was just how his boyfriends got along, and their company warmed him deeper than the tea he nursed.

**Author's Note:**

> Worth noting this was written when I'd seen one (1) scene with Goro so... I don't pretend that it's accurate I'm just gay and he's pretty and I will date everyone.


End file.
